That Thing You do
by Lizhel
Summary: Un songfic de esta parejita... que espero no haya quedado muy cursi '


**"THAT THING YOU DO"**

El comedor estaba lleno, era obvio. La hora del almuerzo no se escapaba para nadie. Y eso lo incluía a él. Ver a tantos perdedores en una sola habitación lo hacía enfermarse, ¿Y por qué lo soportaba, cuando podía estar cómodamente en su sala común?... la razón eran tan absurda, que le costaba asimilarlo. Podía haber millones de excusas, pero no se le venía ninguna a la mente para justificarse... solo la que en verdad lo orillaba a tan desesperada acción.

- ¡Me encanta tu sombrero! - exclamo una chica de Hufflepuff.

**_You doing that thing you do_**

**_You're breaking' my heart into _**

**_A million pieces_**

_Tu, haciendo eso que tu haces_

_estas rompiendo mi corazón en_

_millones de piezas. _

Genial. Todos notaban a la rubia. Todos, incluyéndolo. ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal, que humille y desprecie a los seres inferiores?... momento... eso no es ser normal tampoco... ¡Pero al menos es mas aceptable! ¿O no?

Suspiro, tratando de que nadie lo escuche a su alrededor. ¿Desde cuando tiene esa necesidad de ver lo que hace? ¿De seguirla con la mirada, de tenerla en sus pensamientos, de admirar su hermosa sonrisa? No se dio cuenta, hasta que la chica ya formaba parte de su mente. ¿Como lo permitió? Se fue adentrando poco a poco, hasta que se quedo atrapado.

La ve dirigirse a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Típico. Desde el curso anterior ya era parte del "grupo" de _San Potter, la sangre sucia, el pobretón y la pelirroja tonta_.

**_"¡Deja de mirarla, deja de mirarla!"_**... pero no podía, ¿Qué no había quedado claro? ¡Desde que inicio el nuevo curso no ha podido sacarla de su mente! ¿Era necesario algún exorcismo? ¿El profesor Snape tendrá alguna poción que lo haga olvidarla? ¿Potter podrá golpearlo con la escoba para que tenga amnesia selectiva? No, la última opción era realmente estúpida... ¿Solo la última?... Se maldijo de nuevo. Desde que tiene a esa chica en su cabeza, sus pensamientos se han vuelto de lo mas extraños. **_"Supongo que ese efecto tiene en todos"_**, sonríe para si mismo.

Decide seguir comiendo (aunque en realidad no tenía hambre, siempre que la veía, se le esfumaba), aun dirigiéndole miradas de admiración y ¿Amor?... **_"¡CLARO QUE NO!"_**.

En la mesa de los Gryffindors, todo era conversación sobre las recién iniciadas clases.

- Debes estudiar mas si quieres llegar a séptimo - recitaba Hermione como cada inicio de año.

- Si, Hermione - Ron parecía ponerle mas atención a su pan tostado que a la castaña.

- Luna, ese sombrero es sensacional - Ginny mira a la chica con admiración - yo nunca me lo pondría.

- ¿Por qué no? - la rubia frunce el entrecejo - ¡Es muy bonito!

- Y llamativo - agrega Hermione.

- Te vi platicando con las Hufflepuffs - sigue con la charla Ginny - ¿Ya te tratan mejor?

- Con lo que paso el curso anterior, creo que ya me aceptan mas... al menos ya no hay tantos que me llaman "Lunática", aunque eso no me importaba tanto.

- Mphhh – interrumpe Ron.

- Ron, haz el favor de no hablar con la boca llena, ¿Quieres? – lo riñe Hermione.

- ¿Y como esta Harry? – pregunta con delicadeza la rubia.

Ron y Hermione intercambian miradas.

- Puede estar peor – dice Ron suspirando.

- Eso no ayuda ¬¬ - se queja Hermione – si dejaras esa maldita escoba por un minuto y te tomaras la molestia de ver que Harry nos necesita, otra cosa sería.

- ¡Lo haré cuando tu dejes los libros por cinco minutos! – se defiende Ron.

- Tienes la profundidad emocional de una piedra, Ron.

- ¡Harry sabe que cuenta con nosotros!

Ginny y Luna solo observaban la recién iniciada pelea entre los chicos con cierta resignación. Aparte de las peleas matutinas de ese par, ¿Qué mas había de nuevo?

- Mucho me temo que mi hermano ya tiene a su "_media naranja_" – le susurra Ginny a la chica.

- Aja… - Luna observa a la pelirroja - ¿Y por qué me lo dices?

- Ya sabes – Ginny arquea las cejas – por tu interés a mi hermano…

- ¿Eh?

- Que te gusta….

Luna hace una expresión de sorpresa, que Ginny cree que se esta ahogando.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta asustada.

- ¿A mi? ¿Gustarme tu hermano? ¡Pero que tontería mas grande! – Luna hace una mueca de incredulidad – sin ofender – agrega rápidamente para no lastimar a su amiga.

- Bueno… yo pensé… no sé, el curso pasado parecía interesarte…

- Ah, eso fue el curso pasado, ahora tengo nuevos intereses…

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuales?

Al ver la mirada castaña de su amiga en ella, Luna sintió enrojecer. Siempre le pasaba eso… hablaba de mas. ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse callada después de "fue el curso pasado"?, no, tenía que decir algo que la metiera en problemas. La triste historia de su vida… ni tan triste, eso le permitía liberarse.

Ella no era alguien común y corriente, se podía decir desde su apariencia. Su rubia cabellera llamaba mucho la atención, y su nombre.… y todo en ella era diferente. Al principio le pesaba ser la "_rara_"… se sentía sola… muy sola. Ser alguien fuera de lo común no es fácil, y por eso entendía a Harry. Todos viéndole la cicatriz día con día, como si fuera gran atracción, y con lo que ha pasado, ahora tener a todos encima de él para que les diga como le hace para ser el héroe de turno mientras estudia en Hogwarts. Pero Harry no era el único que sufría de ser _peculiar_. Había otra persona… que quizás solo ella se daba cuenta de cuanto sufría. Lo veía, y se veía a si misma. Que extraño. Muchos dirían que son totalmente diferentes, pero para ella, tenían mas en común de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y bien? – Ginny esta impaciente.

- Olvida que lo dije – Luna trata de no escucharse muy nerviosa.

Ginny se encoge de hombros, aunque planeando descubrir ese nuevo _interés_ de su amiga.

- ¿Sabes? – dice la pelirroja en voz alta unos momentos después – me parece que tienes un admirador.

Luna se sonroja, viéndola con cierto estupor. Y no es la única, Ron y Hermione también han dejado su discusión al escuchar lo último.

- ¿Un admirador? – repite Hermione.

- Desde que llegamos al comedor cierto Slytherin no te ha quitado la vista de encima – sonríe ampliamente Ginny.

- ¿Un Slytherin? – Ron comienza a recorrer con furia la mesa de los verde esmeralda y plateado, tratando de descubrir al atrevido que esta mirando hacía la mesa de los leones.

- Ron, ¿Podrías ser mas obvio? – se molesta Hermione.

Por toda respuesta, el chico se levanta para tener una mejor visión del gran comedor.

- Que tonto fue de mi parte preguntar – suspira Hermione – es como un reto para él.

- Córtalo, Ginny – Luna frunce el entrecejo.

- Y no es cualquier Slytherin… - sonríe Ginny.

- No, es Draco Malfoy – anexa Hermione.

- ¿¿¿¿DRACO MALFOY???? – grita Ron, cayéndose de su asiento.

Todos en el gran comedor dirigen su mirada a Ron, mientras Draco se levanta y sale rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Luna. Para su sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraron… como si se hubieran llamado. ¡Que tontería!... pero aunque el rubio admitiera primero que Harry Potter es su mejor amigo, para él, este momento ha sido de los pocos en su vida que le han traído un poco de esperanza.

**_Like you always do_**

**_And you don't mean to be cruel_**

**_You never even knew_**

**_About the heartache_**

**_I've been goin' through_**

_Como siempre lo haces_

_y tu no intentas ser cruel_

_tu nunca supiste_

_acerca del dolor de corazón_

_que he tenido que pasar. _

- ¿Estas bien, Ron? – Hermione ayuda al pelirrojo a incorporarse - ¡Eso te pasa por tu poca discreción!

- ¡Tu tuviste la culpa! ¿Tenías que decirlo así, tan bruscamente? – Ron frota su frente con cierto dolor.

- Lo viste, ¿Verdad, Luna? – Ginny sigue sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué? – la chica trata de no darle importancia – de seguro quiere alguna de sus tonterías, o molestarme.

- ¡Si! – apoya Ron - ¡Es un idiota!

- Luna no dijo que fuera un idiota – Hermione chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Acaso escuche mal? ¿Lo estas defendiendo? – Ron fulmina con la mirada a la castaña.

- ¡Claro que no! – Hermione se pone a la defensiva - ¡Pero no pongas palabras en las bocas de los demás!

- ¿De cuando acá defiendes a Malfoy? – Ron sigue molesto - ¿¿Algún interés especial por ese imbécil, ehhhhh?

- ¡¡Ay, Ron!! Hazme un favor: ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

- ¿¿Ves?? ¡¡Te enojas porque tengo razón!!

- ¡Me enojo porque eres un necio! ¡Usa el cerebro de vez en cuando! ¿No? ¡No es un adorno de tu cabeza!

- ¡Bah! ¡Cásate con Malfoy! ¡Para lo que me importa!

- Ejem – Luna tose suavemente para interrumpir la discusión – el punto es que cualquier intención que haya tenido Malfoy, de seguro ya se le pasara.

- Pues no sé… - Hermione ve a la rubia con cierto temor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Luna se asusta. Cuando Hermione dirige esa mirada, nada bueno puede salir.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Ron también esta intrigado.

- Ron… ¿Por qué no vas por Harry? Llegaremos tarde a pociones…

- Mmmm… bueno… - Ron se levanta - ¡Espera! ¿Es un ardid tuyo para deshacerte de mi?

- ¡Ay, claro que no! '

- ¬¬U… ¡Si lo es! ¡Yo quiero escuchar lo que le dirás a Luna!

- No le diré nada a Luna – Hermione acomoda su túnica – de hecho ya me voy a los invernaderos, ¿Vienes?

- Si, vamos Ron – Ginny se levanta – quiero que me digas sobre la nueva táctica de Quidditch que leíste…

Ron frunce el entrecejo, pero también se levanta para ir con Ginny.

- Me parece – Hermione mira a Luna, hablando en voz baja – que esto es mas que una treta de Malfoy. No te ha quitado la vista desde el tren, y juraría que te sigue.

Luna siente como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago (esperando que en verdad NO haya mariposas ahí)

- ¡Estas inventado! – se defiende la rubia.

- No – Hermione se pone de pie – no lo estoy. Compruébalo por ti misma. Ya sabes que a mi no me gusta hablar sin fundamentos como… - la castaña se detiene antes de decir alguna tontería – ejem… nos veremos después.

Hermione se aleja del gran comedor, siendo observada por Luna. **_"Y juraría que te sigue"_**… entonces no eran figuraciones… de verdad la seguía. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué quería obtener con eso?

Aunque no se llevara bien con Hermione, sabía que la chica no afirmaba nada sin tener al menos el 80 de seguridad sobre el asunto. Algo que le molestaba en sobremanera de la castaña, que todo tuviera que ser comprobable. ¿Por qué no aceptaba que si era una bruja, entonces CUALQUIER cosa es posible? ¡No, no, no! Mucho pedir para la "centrada" Hermione. Vaya, de seguro ella si que debió tener muchos amigos.

Aun así, las intenciones del Slytherin seguían siendo un misterio para ella. Si fuera burlarse, ya lo hubiera hecho. Si fuera vengarse, también ya lo hubiera realizado. Bah, para lo que importa. ¿De verdad le importa?

****

**_"A ambos nos consideran fuera de lo común… y ambos sabemos que es la soledad en carne propia"_**… ¡Pero que cosas! Por diferentes razones, pero es cierto. Ambos podían decir que era _sentirse_ solo. Porque puedes estar rodeado de muchas personas (él con sus monigotes guardaespaldas y ella con sus compañeros de casa), pero _sentirte_ solo. Claro que cuando se unió mas a Ginny, ese sentimiento se esfumo. Aun así, de vez en cuando le regresaba la melancolía, como advirtiéndole que no siempre estaría con la pelirroja, y que solo había una persona que podía llenar ese vacío. La pregunta era: ¿De verdad esa persona llenaría su vacío? ¿Era posible que alguien tan arrogante y egocéntrico pudiera entender lo que es querer a otra persona?

¿Y por qué tenía que pensar esas cosas? Después de lo que paso el curso pasado, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Mucho menos a mirarse, excepto ese día, en el gran comedor, y quizás por lo que Ron tuvo a bien gritar. Quedaba claro: Ella era una loca histérica y rara, y él un malvado narcisista ávido de atención. ¿Qué podían tener en común?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se dirigió a herbología, al menos ahí podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

Sin saber que alguien la observaba detenidamente, Luna entra a los invernaderos. De nuevo la espiaba. Siempre sola en los jardines, o a sus clases. Hasta que se unió a Potter y su pandilla de idiotas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Y él que había pensado que en un futuro se llevarían bien… o al menos con respeto. Pero con esto, solo quedaba claro que Harry Potter siempre le quitaba lo que él deseaba. ¿¿Deseaba?? Sus pensamientos lo traicionan de nuevo.

La vio salir de nuevo, y dirigirse al castillo. ¿Se escabulliría de clases, o simplemente la profesora Sprout no tenía ganas de dar lecciones el día de hoy? Que raro… nunca había visto que ella hiciera eso.

- ¡Bueno, tu! ¿Qué te traes?

Si no hubiera sido por el árbol detrás, se hubiera caído sin remedio. Luna Lovegood estaba frente a él, con su mirada desafiante... ¡No se había dado cuenta de que la chica se acercó! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Es muy escurridiza, o él estaba muy distraído? La segunda opción es la mas factible.

- ¡Contéstame! – exige la rubia – Ya te he visto siguiéndome, ¿Se te ofrece algo, o solo estas tratando de fastidiarme?

- Ahm… - lo dejo sin palabras… hasta un niño de 5 años le hubiera contestado con mas coherencia y rapidez.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – Luna frunce el entrecejo – te advierto que si piensas hacerme algo, mi pap

- ¡No pienso hacerte nada! – se defiende rápidamente – y no te creas tan importante, que no te estoy siguiendo, yo puedo ir a donde se me pega la gana. Mejor consíguete una vida, para que dejes de alucinar.

- ¿Ah… así que estoy alucinando? – Luna se molesta – ¡Entonces trata de caminar por donde yo no este!

- ¡Es un castillo libre! – Draco comienza a alejarse, no sin antes pasar al lado de la rubia y percibir el aroma que desprende la chica – desquiciada.

Al entrar al castillo, Draco recuerda de golpe que tiene pociones, por estar discutiendo con esa ridícula, iba a llegar tarde. Bueno, el profesor Snape nunca lo regañaba de cualquier modo. Que tonterías mas absurda había escuchado "_trata de caminar por donde yo no este"_… ¿Y como podía hacer eso, cuando cada fibra de su cuerpo clamaba estar al lado de la rubia? Sus padres tenían razón: El amor arruina todo.

**_Well, I try and try to forget you, girl_**

**_But it's just so hard to do _**

**_Every time you do that thing you do_**

_Bueno, trato y trato de olvidarte, linda_

_pero es tan duro hacerlo_

_cada vez que veo eso que tu haces._

**_I know all the games you play_**

**_And I'm going to find a way _**

**_To let you know that_**

**_You'll be mine some day_**

_Sé todos los juegos que haces_

_Y voy a encontrar la manera_

_De hacerte saber que_

_Tu serás mía algún día_

- ¿Quieres tener mas cuidado? ¡Casi tocas mi túnica!

Para empeorar su día, estaba haciendo equipo con Hermione Granger. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Práctica de transformaciones con Weasley? Ahora si que no es su día. De hecho, desde hace años ningún día es _su_ día.

- Lo siento – se disculpa en voz baja la castaña – pero yo si quiero salir bien en esta poción, y sería bueno que tu tuvieras una calificación decente, ya sabes, para variar.

- Si, si, lo que digas, Granger – el rubio hace un ademán de fastidio – yo no soy ninguno de tus patéticos amigos a los cuales puedes sermonear.

Antes de seguir la discusión, Ron Weasley se acerco a ellos con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Cómo vas, Hermione? – ambos chicos intercambian miradas de enojo.

- Bien, no tienes que venir a checarme cada 5 minutos, Ron – responde Hermione, fastidiada de la situación.

- ¿No te ha molestado este? – Ron no quitaba su vista de Draco, el cual ya comenzaba a parecerle estúpido todo el asunto.

- Esfúmate – exige Draco – estamos trabajando.

¿Estamos trabajando? ¿De cuando acá es AMABLE con estos idiotas?

- Hermione, si quieres yo puedo trabajar con Malfoy, y tu con Dean… - Ron ignoró totalmente a Draco.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien, Ron – Hermione suspira.

- Ya lárgate ¬¬ - Draco comienza a molestarse mas.

- Oblígame – Ron lo desafía, apoyando su mano en la mesa en la que trabajaban.

- Mira, si tanto te gusta Granger, solo díselo y ya – Draco sonríe maliciosamente – ah, es cierto… te avergüenza que sea una sangre sucia. Bueno, no te culpo…

Ron se sonroja totalmente, pero se lanza sobre Malfoy para golpearlo.

- ¡Ya basta! – Hermione se pone en medio de los dos – ya no estamos para pleitos de niños pequeños, ¡YA MADUREN!

- El empezó ¬¬ - se queja Ron.

- ¡Yo solo dije la verdad!

- Mejor no hables, Malfoy – Hermione lo ve duramente - porque tu también tienes un secreto que no te gustaría que todos supieran…

Draco se queda de piedra. ¿¿Acaso ella sabía de…?? ¿¿Cómo puede ser posible?? Ah, claro, era la mas inteligente de Hogwarts, y él era el menos discreto de la escuela. Mala combinación.

- No sé de que hablas – Draco vuelve a su indiferencia.

- Y tu, Ron, ve a tu equipo o no alcanzaran a entregar la poción.

- Ya voy – Ron se aleja a regañadientas.

- De verdad que no tienen remedio – suspira Hermione, volviendo a su trabajo.

Draco sigue con su mirada gris en la castaña. ¡Le había soltado una bomba, y ella actuaba como si nada! Podría ser un mortifago ¬¬… no, esa no es una buena comparación.

- El amor no es tan malo, Malfoy, y hasta los fríos insensibles que disfrutan con el dolor ajeno como tu pueden llegar a sentirlo.

¡IMPERTINENTE! ¿Cómo le dice eso a ÉL? ¡A ÉL!

- Mejor cállate, tus idioteces me molestan.

- Solo te digo que te permitas vivir el sentimiento. Te puedes arrepentir…

El resto de la clase fue silencio total por ambas partes. _"Te puedes arrepentir"_… esas palabras seguían rondando en su mente. ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar a Hermione Granger? ¿Quién era ella para decirle semejante estupidez? Pero no podía dejar de admitir… que ella tenía razón…

**_'Cause we could be happy can't you see?_**

**_If you'd only let me be _**

**_the one to hold you_**

**_And keep you here with me_**

_Porque podemos ser felices, ¿Qué no lo ves?_

_Si solo me dejas ser_

_El único que te abrace_

_Y te mantenga aquí conmigo._

**_Well, I try and try to forget you, girl_**

**_But it's just so hard to do _**

**_Every time you do that thing you do_**

_Bueno, trato y trato de olvidarte, linda_

_pero es tan duro hacerlo_

_cada vez que veo eso que tu haces._

- Muchas veces las personas pueden aparentar algo que en realidad no sienten… - Hermione da una mordida a su manzana, mientras suspira lentamente.

- ¿Por qué tu afán de defenderlo? – Ron aprieta los puños con fuerza – pareciera que estas interesada en ese idiota.

- ¿Y por qué estás empeñado en preguntarme por él, entonces? – Hermione ve al pelirrojo con desdén – yo diría que el interesado es otro.

- Ya dejen de discutir – Ginny se tapa los oídos con fingida desesperación.

- Dile a tu hermanito, el inicio todo.

- Harry tampoco bajara a cenar, ¿verdad? – cambia el tema Ginny.

- No – Hermione cambia su gesto a uno mas amargo – no sé que va a pasar con él.

- Hay que darle tiempo – Luna por fin se atreve a opinar. Al menos en este tema no tenía que decir alguna tontería que la delatara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas necesitara? ¡Somos sus amigos! ¡Debería confiar en nosotros! – Hermione se desespera - ¡No tiene idea de cuanto me duele verlo así!

- Debe sentirse muy mal… - Luna se entristece – ojala pudiéramos hacer algo.

- Quizás se anime si le llevamos algo de cenar – sonríe Ron.

- Él no es como tu, Ron, él no se sentirá feliz si le llevamos una cena abundante ¬¬

- ¿¿Qué insinúas con eso??

Y ahí van de nuevo. Luna y Ginny intercambian miradas de resignación (de nuevo). En cierta forma, Luna envidiaba a esos dos. Sin palabras, podían demostrarse cuanto se querían. Ron demostraba siempre sus celos a la chica, y ella a su vez lo molestaba con su "marcada" profundidad emocional. ¿Para que usar palabras, cuando las miradas o los hechos lo dicen todo?

Y de nuevo se sonrojo. ¿Eso quería decir que Draco Malfoy había notado que…? Nahhh…. De seguro solo quería molestarla. Pero en el fondo, la rubia se preguntaba si esa era su forma de decirle "_Me importas"_… como Ron al hacer enojar a Hermione. Y además desde el inicio del curso, había cambiado. Ya no molestaba a Ron y a Hermione, ni a Harry. Al contrario. Solo se había dedicado a _ella_.

_I don't ask a lot, girl _

_(I don't ask a lot, girl)_

_But I know one thing's for sure _

_(know one thing's for sure)_

_It's your love I haven't got, girl_

_And I just can't take it anymore Wow!_

_No pregunto mucho, nena_

_(No pregunto mucho, nena)_

_Pero algo sé por seguro  
(algo sé por seguro)_

_Es tu amor lo que no he obtenido_

_Y simplemente no puede soportarlo_

Dejando la discusión de los chicos en pleno desarrollo, Luna sale del castillo, viendo la hermosa luna que adornaba el cielo. Una noche muy bonita, muy romántica. ¿Qué mejor que ir al lago, como para enmarcar ese mágico paisaje? Si, si, era una _cursi_ de corazón, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a sus amigos.

Recordando la reciente pelea entre Ron y Hermione, recordó como ella había estado interesada en el pelirrojo. Le parecía tierno, simpático, y muy agradable. Pero era tan obvio que jamás se fijaría en ella. Golpe directo a su autoestima, si no fuera porque entendía perfectamente que Ron ya estaba enamorado de la chica mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts. Tenía aspiraciones altas, bueno, ¿Quién lo culpa? Quizás no lo planeó, y las cosas se dieron entre ellos. El amor no se fija a ver si son compatibles, o si al menos tienen algo en común… solo llega de golpe.

Se sentó cerca de la orilla, viendo el agua reflejando el cielo estrellado. En esos días se sentía tan confundida… era ella, pero no lo era. Sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no lo sabía. Toco lentamente el agua con sus dedos, sintiéndose ridícula. Cuando Ginny le hablaba de Harry, a ella le parecía una boba enamorada… era su amiga, pero era tan absurda la indecisión de la pelirroja, que Luna pensaba que el amor era una especie de virus chupa-cerebro que no te permite ver las cosas claras o pensar coherentemente. Ahora la entendía. No es que ella pensara muy coherentemente que digamos… ¡Pero jamás le había pasado algo así! Solo se preguntaba cuando acabaría… ¿Cuándo se diera cuenta de que Draco Malfoy es alguien IMPOSIBLE para ella? Lo primero sería admitir que lo ama, ¿No?... ¡NO!... ¿O si?... el inconsciente la seguía traicionando.

- ¡Ay, esta bien, lo admito! – grita fuertemente.

- ¡Cállate, escandalosa!

Luna se queda de piedra, sin atreverse a voltear. Finalmente, siente un golpe leve en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

- ¡"YEME! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – voltea la rubia, molesta.

Sabía perfectamente quien era la persona, pero al verlo, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Por favor, que no se diera cuenta…

- Solo quería ver si estabas viva, no me contestabas – el chico se acerco a ella, sentándose a una distancia prudente a su lado.

- ¿Y a ti que mas te da si estoy viva o no? – Luna chasquea la lengua. Un arma de doble filo, así vería sus intenciones.

- Tienes razón, no me importa. Nunca pensé que coincidiríamos en algo.

- A veces se dan las casualidades – Luna se decepciona. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué DRACO MALFOY le dijera _te amo con todo mi corazón y me importas_?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Como si de repente todas las palabras se hubieran esfumado, y solo quedaba su nerviosismo latente. No solo el de ella, sino el del chico mas frío que conocía. ¡Así que también podía sentirse nervioso! Se descubría algo nuevo cada día.

- Hace mucho frío – Luna se regaña a si misma. ¿Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir?

- Si no te gusta, entonces entra al castillo – le contesta Draco con cierto desdén.

En otra situación, Luna se hubiera levantando, haciendo alguno de sus comentarios para darle a entender a ese grosero que con ella no se juega. Pero ahora era diferente. El tono de voz del rubio… fue de tristeza. Como si temiera que Luna se alejara de él. ¡Si, se escucha ridículo! Pero así lo sintió ella.

- No, me quedare. Ambos necesitamos de la compañía.

Al decir esto, Luna lo vio fijamente. Para su sorpresa, Draco también la miraba con cierta extrañeza, pero con un dejo de agradecimiento. De nuevo estuvieron en silencio, escuchando sonidos indefinidos a su alrededor, sin saber cual de los dos hablaría de nuevo. Sus miradas se cruzaban furtivamente, al parecer era algo que ambos buscaban, comunicación sin palabras, ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

- ¿Te has sentido alguna vez que pretendes ser alguien que no eres? – suelta Luna de golpe.

Sintió como el rubio tensiono sus manos, apretando los puños. Oh, oh… tema tabú, al parecer. Pero ella quería ver si tenían algo en común. Si todo lo que fantaseaba, no estaba tan errado a como ella pensaba.

- Todos aparentamos algo que no somos – dice con su frialdad característica que a Luna le daba miedo.

- Eso no es cierto. Solo quienes queremos que los demás nos acepten, fingimos. Los que sabemos… - Luna se detiene, dando un gran respiro – los que sabemos lo que es la _soledad_.

**_'Cause we could be happy can't you see?_**

**_If you'd only let me be _**

**_the one to hold you_**

**_And keep you here with me_**

_Porque podemos ser felices, ¿Qué no lo ves?_

_Si solo me dejas ser_

_El único que te abrace_

_Y te mantenga aquí conmigo._

- Hay veces que ser como eres realmente te trae mas conflictos que beneficios – teoriza Draco.

- Pero… ¿No serías mas feliz así?

- No…

- ¿¿¿Pero por qué no???

- ¡Porque no es tan fácil como lo dices! ¡A ti todo se te hace sencillo! – Draco pierde los estribos.

Ambos callaron, observándose con cierta comprensión, y también con sorpresa. Ninguno imagino que estarían en esa situación, gritándose y discutiendo algo mas que los insultos habituales. Algo muy parecido a lo que hacen Ron y Hermione.

Entonces… ¿Se gustaban? ¿No se atrevían a decirlo, pero el sentimiento los dominaba? Luna no estaba para delicadezas. Era ahora o nunca. Y si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría toda la vida. Bueno, no toda… pero no iba a exponerse a sufrir una decepción solo porque en _una noche_ Draco Malfoy dejo su arrogancia de lado para estar con ella.

La rubia se levanta con cierta violencia, al tiempo que acomoda su cabello. Draco, extrañado, hace lo mismo.

- Dime una cosa, Malfoy – Luna lo ve tan fijamente, que el chico tiene un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Draco trato de no sonar muy nervioso, pero por dentro sentía que sus piernas no responderían dentro de poco, y que caería como un costal de papas en cualquier momento.

Luna da un gran respiro, y entrelazando sus manos para no temblar, se acerca a Draco lentamente hasta que quedan a unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Te gusto?

Ahí estaba él, siendo acosado por la chica que amaba, la cual, para variar, le había preguntado directamente sobre sus sentimientos. ¿¿Por qué tenía que ser así?? ¿¿Por qué ella no le temía a los confrontamientos?? ¿¿Por qué era tan… decidida?? No se puede quejar. Era lo que le gustaba de ella. Bueno, una de las muchas cosas que le gustaba de ella.

- ¿Y bien? – Luna espera la respuesta, clavada en su sitio, tratando de no parecer muy ansiosa.

Draco movía los labios sin articular palabra. Se había quedado mudo. Solo escuchaba sus latidos acelerados, y su respiración agitada.

- ¡Pero que…! ¡Claro que…! ¡Mayor tontería no se te pudo ocurrir! ¡Yo….! – Draco no podía decir un simple "si". Desnudar su alma no era su especialidad.

Luna lo miraba fijamente. Su cara totalmente sonrojada, el temblor de su voz al contestar, su cuerpo tan rígido, que parecía una victima del "_Petrificus Totalus"_… pero sobretodo, el hecho de que no decía un tajante "no", fueron pruebas para la rubia de que sus sentimientos, aunque sea en menor proporción, eran correspondidos.

- Es todo lo que quería saber – Luna sonríe.

La chica se acerca audazmente a Draco, poniéndose de puntitas y rozando sus labios con los fríos del rubio, y se aleja corriendo, como una pequeña niña que acaba de cometer una travesura.

**_'Cause it hurts me so just to see you go_**

**_Around with someone new _**

**_And if I know you _**

**_You're doing' that thing_**

**_Every day just doing' that thing_**

**_I can't take you doing' that thing _**

**_You do_**

_Porque me duele tanto verte partir_

_Con alguien nuevo_

_y si te conozco,_

_estas haciendo esa cosa_

_cada día, solo haciendo eso_

_no puedo soportarlo, cuando estas haciendo_

_eso que tu haces. _

A Draco le costo trabajo salir del shock. Cuando por fin pudo moverse, puso sus dedos en sus labios, tratando de ver si de verdad Luna Lovegood lo había besado. Y para comprobar que había sido un perfecto idiota. ¡Esa rubia es una atrevida! ¡Es imparable cuando hace sus locuras!... pero alguno tenía que dar el primer paso.

- No pensé verte así, Malfoy.

Draco voltea, molesto, viendo a su rival de siempre.

- Es un verdadero milagro. San Potter ha salido de las habitaciones – se burla Draco. Era inevitable, su inconsciente es mas rápido que él.

- Y me he topado con un gran espectáculo – Harry lo ve con cierta burla – pero no puedo culparte, Luna es una gran elección.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar semejante idiotez de que yo estoy interesado en esa niña?

- Si no es así, haces muy bien el papel de enamorado, sonrojarte, ponerte nervioso y tartamudear.

- ¡Si dices algo de lo que viste te voy a….!

- Ahórrate tus amenazas – Harry niega con la cabeza – no diré nada. Y no por ti, sino por Luna. Es mi amiga, y lo creas o no, a ella también le afecta que la relacionen contigo, tu reputación no es muy buena. Cuando estén listos, ya lo dirán.

Si lo anterior con Luna había sido de risa, su situación con Harry Potter en estos momentos era de caricatura. Parecían dos amigos que se guardaban sus secretos mas íntimos. Draco pensó que alguna vez sería así, cuando estaban en primero. Pero al ver a Harry Potter con un Weasley, todo se esfumo, y se volvieron enemigos. Era divertido también.

- Luna es una gran chica – Harry habla en voz baja – no la hagas sufrir.

"**¿Y a ti que te importa?"**, se agolpo en su mente. Su segundo argumento era negar todo, y el tercero, insultarlo. Pero por alguna razón, ninguno de ellos salio de su boca.

- No lo haré – dijo casi en un susurro, pero Harry alcanzo a escucharlo.

Dando media vuelta, el rubio decide alejarse, pero se detiene a pocos pasos, mirando a Harry.

- Siento lo de tu padrino – se escucha un poco nervioso – supe que era una gran persona.

- Lo era en verdad – Harry trata de contener las lágrimas.

Draco asiente, reanudando su camino. Si su padre lo hubiera escuchado, de seguro le hubiera partido la boca de un solo golpe. Si el profesor Snape lo hubiera escuchado, también era seguro tener el castigo mas severo en la historia de Hogwarts. Pero aun cuando tenía que fingir el odio a todos ellos, jamás deseó que Sirius Black muriera. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo débil? No… solo descubrió que también podía sentir, y todo gracias a Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood… no cabe duda que esa chica era única. Siempre hacía que sentimientos nuevos afloraran a él, y ella era la única persona que lo veía tal y como era: Draco Malfoy. No el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no el alumno mas odiado de Slytherin… simplemente Draco Malfoy. Ahora solo quedaba ver como avanzaba la relación… ¿¿Relación??... bueno, era hora de admitirlo: Estaba profundamente enamorado, y ya estaba en una relación seria. Y con Luna Lovegood… era inevitable, estaba bajo el hechizo de la rubia… porque cada vez que ella hacia eso especial que le atraía… es difícil poder escaparse de su encanto.

**_Doing that thing You do…_**

_Haciendo eso que tu haces… _

**Fin**

**Angel Danyliz**

**Domingo, 10 de Octubre del 2004 **

_"Mando a mi pensamiento que te olvide,_

_y mas de ti se acuerda;_

_mando a mi corazón que no te ame,_

_y, ardiente, se rebela"._

_ - Josefa Murillo_

**Notas de la autora:**

**DEDICADO A: Mi buena amiga Harriet, o bueno, ya que insisten, diré su nombre, Sofy-chan… Espero que te guste, de verdad, porque me esmere en hacerlo y por eso me tarde tanto (si pretextos no me faltan -)…. Y bueno, ella decidirá si sale a la luz publica o si se queda en el vil anonimato (no te preocupes, que si no te gusta, no hay bronca, yo que me esmere tanto :: ) - - soy la reina del drama **

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO, SOFY-CHAN!!! Y sabes que siempre tendrás a una buena terapeuta conmigo, o confidente, cómplice, y cualquier otro adjetivo que se te ocurra. **

**Espero que te guste!!!!**

**Con mucho cariño!!!! **

**Canción: That Thing You Do**

**Intérprete: The Wonders.**


End file.
